The subject invention is directed toward the art of hole plugs or closures and, more particularly, to a plug especially intended for use in closing a hole in a vehicle body panel.
During the manufacture of vehicle bodies, holes are provided at various locations in panels and structural members to allow excess paint or coatings to drain therefrom. The holes are normally filled with suitable plugs after the painting operation and prior to passage of the bodies through the curing ovens.
Many different hole plugs are known in the prior art. The plugs typically comprise a disk-like main body provided with retaining elements that extend through the hole being sealed to hold the plug in position.
The subject invention provides an improved plug design that protects surrounding structure, as well as personnel, from undesired contact with the retaining elements.